Milk Of Regret
by Lacey-Chan
Summary: Bulla and Goten realize they are really into each other, but right after Goten finds out that his girlfriend, Valese, is pregnant. Bulla finds herself comforting Goten... Is it love? Read to find out the rest. R&R PLEASE!
1. I Have No Regrets Yet

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai. I wish I came up with it though :(_

**A/N: This is my first fic, so go easy on me, Kay? **

**Edit**!**: Yay! I'm finally editing this story! This is the first fanfic that I've ever written, and the quality isn't as good as some of my more recent ones, so lucky for you, dear reader, you get to read it after it's all spell checked and more detail was added.**

Bulla was in her room listening to her favorite CD when she heard a loud crash. She felt the earth tremble a little underneath her. It trembled and shook and then made a loud BOOM! She flew up off her bed a few inches. She heard her CD player skip from being bounced around, and got annoyed. Her brother and father were sparring again. She couldn't understand why they didn't go farther away when they did that. They had the tenancy to break things, make messes, and and make a lot of noises.

The crashes and booms were getting louder and it was getting harder for Bulla to hear her CD. She turned the volume up, and up, and up, but they seemed to be getting louder with the music. It was useless. She was really starting to get irritated.

The pounding and crashing continued on for awhile, so Bulla decided to see what was going on. She got up and left her room, slamming the door behind her. She was walking down the hall to the elevator when she heard a REALLY big BANG, and Bra was thrown up into the air. She then fell back to the ground, landing on her butt.

She quickly got in the elevator and after it stopped at ground level, ran down the hall and out into the front yard, which was a disaster. The ground was all dug up, tattered black and orange cloth littered the yard. Her mother's flower pots were broken. They were shattered into hundreds of pieces all over the yard. She looked up to see Trunks and Goten, not her dad. They both looked very determined to win the fight.

I'm not gonna let either of them win, she thought to herself as she screamed, "You better stop!" at the top of her lungs.

Neither of them heard her, so she flew up into the air and screamed, "Stop it NOW!"

They heard her this time, and stopped fighting momentarily.

"What?" Trunks asked her. He was in super saiyan form, and looked like he was about ready to kill someone. Bulla wasn't a super saiyan, but she could be pretty intimidating at times, too. She wasn't afraid of her brother one bit.

"What? Look at what you're doing to the lawn! Mom will kill us when she sees this!" She pointed to the ground.

The two boys looked down, noticing their mess for the first time.

"Uh-oh. I don't think my mother will like this too much, Goten." Trunks informed his best friend, whom he had been fighting with. Goten had an annoyed look on his face.

"Well," he said, "maybe you should've thought about that before you started fighting with me, huh?"

"It's not my fault that your girlfriend is a whore, now is it? Maybe you should spend more time with her, now shouldn't you?"

"I hope you two realize that I am NOT cleaning this up!" Bulla said to them, trying to stop the two friends from arguing. It didn't work. They kept screaming at each other. Bulla was really starting to get irritated with them, and eventually got in between the two and screamed "STOP!" At the top of her lungs.

The two guys stopped yelling and looked at her. "You guys have got to stop fighting, I don't know what the issue is, but it's really annoying, and you guys are best friends. You shouldn't be fighting. Now you two made a huge mess of the back yard, and now you two will have to work together to clean it, do you hear me? You both made this mess, so don't try to blame it on each other. Do you hear me?"

"I say we tell Bulma it was our dads that did it." Goten said.

"That won't work, stupid. My daddy would be really mad if I lied to mom, and you DON'T want him mad, do you, Goten?"

Goten flinched. "Uh… No. " He said, "I don't want him mad. Not at all."

Bulla, who was still irritated at her brother and his friend, turned her back on him and walked back into the house.

I didn't make this mess, so I shouldn't have to clean it, she thought to herself, my brother acts like he's six sometimes. I really hate it.

An hour later…

Bulla walked into the kitchen in the hopes of getting something to eat. Bulla was surprised to see her brother there digging through the refrigerator.

"What are you doing? shouldn't you be cleaning up your mess?" She asked him, putting her hands on her hips in a disapproving manner.

"No," he said. "I told Goten to do it." He continued on with his search for food.

"Are you kidding me Trunks? You're not gonna help him? I guess that speech about working together and helping each other was pointless, because by the looks of it not one word got through that thick skull of yours."

"Stop acting like you're my mother. Goten owed me a favor. Besides, I have better things to worry about."

Trunks closed the refrigerator, to reveal that his arms were full of food. Most of it junk.

"So you're gonna sit here and feed your face while Goten slaves outside cleaning up the mess that YOU made? I don't think so." Bulla took the food out of his hands and put it back into the fridge.

I guess I really don't have much of a choice but to help him now, if mom doesn't kill him dad sure will, and I really don't want Goten to die. Bulla really hated her brother sometimes, even though most of the time he was bearable. He's gonna owe me big time after this.

When Bulla got out there, the yard was still pretty messy. Millions of tiny shreds of cloth were everywhere. The lawn was still all torn up and the grass was pulled up out of the ground. All of the broken pots were picked up. Some of the really big holes were repaired, but the grass was completely gone from the area. That was fine, though. Mom wouldn't really mind.

All of this could've been done by now if Trunks had been helping out.

Goten saw Bulla and looked up. "What do you want?" He asked her.

"For you not to get killed," she replied.

"Uh… Well good luck with that. I'm never gonna get this cleaned up in time. Your mother is supposed to be done shopping in an hour."

Bulla grabbed a garbage bag off the ground. "I'll help," she said. "Unlike my brother, I actually WANT you to live. I doubt she'll actually be done in an hour. She always takes way longer than she's supposed to, like any normal girl."

About 15 minutes later…

Bulla was already soaked with sweat. It was blazing hot outside. She ad her hair up, but that didn't help out much.

"How are you still alive?" she asked him. "You've been out here cleaning a lot longer than me."

"I'm used to it."

Bulla didn't really have much to say after that. They made small talk, and Bulla realized that they actually had a lot in common. Bulla also realized something else, even though she knew she shouldn't be thinking this, he was pretty good looking.

It sucks that he's like 12 years older than me…


	2. I Wish I was Afraid of Suicide

**I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai, but I wish I did :(**

**EDIT: Okay, so I really hope you guys like this. I almost gave up on this story, but I decided it was fixable... so read on pwease :3**

* * *

Bulla was staring out the window in her bedroom thinking. The rain that had just started sprinkling down to earth was pitter-pattering- against the window. The depressing weather was helping her mood, and she just felt like curling up into a ball and dying. Something was bothering her - or, someone. It was Goten.

She knew Goten was in a relationship with Valese, and Valese was her friend. Bulla felt strangely jealous of Valese. Bulla had thought that Goten was hot, but this was the first time she had ever thought of actually dating him. Bulla could be very persuasive, and she knew that she could easily make Goten break up with Valese, but she didn't want to break Valese's heart.

Bulla was SO confused. This was GOTEN. I mean, he was so much older than her. Bulla had just turned 18 a few months ago. She was sure her father wouldn't approve of her with Goten, whom was almost 28. This feeling she felt was new to her, and she had never felt anything like it. She didn't think it was love, but strong longing. She wanted to be with Goten. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her, and kiss her softly.

Bulla felt like screaming. She didn't know what to do and what to think. She wanted to talk to someone, and clear her guilty conscious, but she knew Pan wouldn't understand. Goten was her uncle. She couldn't tell her parents for obvious reasons. None of her other friends were really close enough to her to really understand... except maybe Marron.

Bulla grabbed her cell phone and pulled up Marron's contact. She pushed the talk button and listened to it ring.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring..._

_"I'm sorry, but the person you are trying to call is not availa- "_

Damn it.

* * *

Goten was pacing back and forth in his room thinking. He didn't do this very often. Normally he was nothing but an airhead, but this was time to get serious. What he decided could very possibly change his whole entire life. He was thinking about Bulla, and Valese.

Goten loved Valese, so he really couldn't figure out why he was feeling this way about Bulla. He had gotten all tingly inside earlier with her. He felt guilty for wanting this with someone whom was barely legal. Bulla was part of the family. She was his niece's best friend. Wanting a relationship with her was wrong. The age gap was just way too big. As Goten was thinking he realized that he 30 years old, had a girlfriend whom he hadn't proposed to yet, and was still living with his parents. All this aside, Bulla was still only 18, and going out with her would be absolutely horrid! He felt horrid just thinking those thoughts!

Goten, in the end, decided that it would be best to dump Valese, because they didn't seem to be getting anywhere in their relationship. Obviously he shouldn't be with her if he had strong feelings for another woman. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to be with Bulla either, though. Decisions, decisions.

Goten flew out his window in the direction of Valese's house, thinking about how goofy she could be at times. He would definately miss all of the time they had spent together. Goten had been dating Valese for almost five years now. But, still he couldn't imagine himself spending his whole life with her. He forced all of his second thoughts into the back of his head and sped on. There was no turning back. This was something he had to do, even if he didn't want to.

Goten landed quietly on the ground where Valese lived. Goten walked up to the house, and he knocked on the door lightly, careful not to break it down.

Valese answered almost immediately after the first knock. She jumped into his arms and covered his face with kisses. He knew this would be the last time he would ever feel her lips on his skin ever again. He loved being kissed by her, but maybe he'd find someone else who was an even better kisser.

"Uhh... Valese," Goten started nervously, "I came here to tell you-"

"Guess what Goten? I'm pregnant!" Valese rudely interrupted.

_Oh, Dende... What?_

Goten was in shock. Guess he couldn't really break up with her now.

Uh-oh.

Goten wanted to start crying at that moment, but he managed to hide his emotions. A baby? Sure, babies were cute, but he didn't want to have one! Not with Valese...

"That's amazing!" Goten said, trying to sound happy. Valese didn't appear to notice the faint hint of melancholy tinted in his words.

Valese clapped her hands, really excited. "Oh Goten, I hope it's a little girl! Then I could name her and dress her in cute little outfits, I hope her hair is red like mothers was…" She went on and on, but all Goten could hear was, "Baby, baby, baby, baby…" over and over again in his head, driving him insane.

"Goten?"

"Uh, what Valese?"

"I asked you what you thought would be a cute name for a girl."

"Uhm… I don't know yet, Valese." He racked his brain, "What would you think of Lillian?"

Valese's face became very serious. "Goten that's one of the boringest names I've ever heard! I was thinking maybe Cupcake, that would be a cute name, and not many other girls have that name. Or... Candy?"

Goten racked his brain for an excuse to leave, desperate to get away. He had to think things through, had to get away before he had a meltdown.

"Uhh… Valese, love, can I go? I only wanted to stop by to say hi. I was supposed to see Trunks at 3. Sorry we couldn't talk longer."

Valese Jumped out of his arms, "Oh, yeah. Stop by later though!" She slammed the door in his face.

_Well, that worked out well,_ Goten thought to himself, _Dende, why'd you do this to me? It would be kind of cool to have a kid, but I don't think Valese is the right person._

* * *

Bulla had decided that she would tell Goten about her feelings. She knew he probably didn't feel the same way, but she desperately needed to get it out of her system. She wasn't one to keep secrets. She was flying towards his house, and was very surprised when she saw Goten heading her way.

He looked very depressed. His eyes were red, and he was flying a lot faster than normal. She was scared. _What was wrong? Did something bad happen? He never cries!_

Bulla stopped flying and waved her arms in the air, screaming, "STOP!"

Goten was going to fast. He tried to stop, but couldn't. He ran into Bulla, Making her lose balance and start falling towards the ground.

She was able to catch herself, which Goten was glad for because he knew he would have had to save her if she hadn't. Goten knew that that wouldn't have had a pretty ending. Goten knew that he couldn't be with Bulla, so he wasn't even gonna try.

Bulla was very confused. She had no clue why Goten was sad, but she desperately wanted to find out. She manged to stabilize herself. Being a new flyer, falling like that really took a lot out of her.

"Goten, what's wrong?"

He started crying.

Bulla was shocked. She had never seen Goten so sad. He was always so happy. Bulla wrapped her arms around him, and he rested his head on her shoulder. This seemed to make him cry even more, but Bulla didn't mind. She wanted him to get it all out. Bulla brought them down to the ground. They were in a deserted forest with no sign of wildlife anywhere. She sat down on the wet dirt and let him cry to his heart's content.

Goten was crying for the longest time, but Bulla didn't mind. She just wanted to make him feel better, and to find out what was causing him pain.

"Goten?"

He stopped crying and looked up at Bulla, searching her face for something, anything, that showed she wasn't angry with him. After all, why shouldn't she be? He'd been wasting her time crying like this.

"Y…Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

Goten started crying again. He felt like he should tell her this. He could trust Bulla. "It's Valese… She's pregnant."

Oh, my! That's horrible! Bulla thought to herself. She was in a state of shock herself. She figured she couldn't be with Goten, but it made her sort of jealous knowing that someone else was having his kid. Gross, right? _Why do I feel this way?_ Bulla also felt sort of confused. So Goten didn't want kids? Or just not with Valese?

"Bulla, are you alright?" Goten looked worried.

"Uh… yeah. I'm fine." She tried to bring herself back to reality.

"So you really don't want a kid?"

"No. Not with Valese. I was about ready to break up with her. Goten had stopped crying now, but he stilled wasn't happy.

"Oh." Was all that Bulla said. She looked down at the ground, embarrassed. She was just noticing how close Goten was to her. Their faces were so close to each other...

Goten cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

**Edit: Thank you soo much again for reading this. I'm happy to be able to give you this story all edited and patched up. When I started writing this I was inexperienced, and this was the first fic I had ever written! Please review this and tell me what you think of it. Every review is a boost!**


	3. Once Was I Made of Glass?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai. Wouldn't it be so awesome if I did, though?

A/N: Hi! (Blushing) I'm sort of embarrassed to be writing this but… Well, this chapter is just embarrassing to write, especially if this is your first time writing a fanfic. Please don't kill me because it took so long to update! It's my brothers fault, I swear!

* * *

Bulla was very confused. Goten said he didn't want children with Valese, and then he kissed her? She didn't know, and she SO wanted to find out.

Bulla stopped the kiss, and looked into his eyes.

Bulla saw something she would never had imagined seeing in Goten's eyes: Fear.

"Oh… Goten," she whispered, right before kissing him again.

Bulla wrapped her arms around Goten's neck, pushing her body closer to his. Bulla realized that this wouldn't really help out his situation, but it felt so GOOD to be close to him. She hoped he felt the same way.

Goten didn't hesitate at all. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and Bulla did the same. Bulla loved this. Even if he was just kissing her because he was sad, Bulla knew that he could only be this sad if he felt something for someone else, and that someone was her.

Bulla kissed him sweetly, and she loved every minute of it. She tried not to think of all the problems with this kiss. She tried being happy about this, but she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that this was Valese's girlfriend, Pan's uncle, and her brother's best friend.

Bulla tangled her fingers in Goten's spiky hair, and he let her push him down onto the damp earth. Bulla loved the feeling of exhilaration she received when Goten but his cold hands up her shirt and squeezed her boobs.

Bulla didn't care when Goten lifted up her shirt over top of her head and threw it on the ground, leaving Bulla in her bra.

Bulla came back to her senses though when Goten tried to take her bra off though. (Bulla, believe it or not, was a virgin.)

Goten obviously was not. That scared Bulla a little bit. Bulla had never even came close to ever having sex with a dude. Bulla couldn't betray Valese, and she was nervous.

"No," she told him.

Goten looked at her, a slightly shocked look on his face. He looked like he had just woken up from a deep dream. He looked down at the ground where the discarded shirt was laying, and then up at where Bulla was laying.

He fainted.

…

Goten woke up about a half an hour later in his room. There was a pretty blue haired girl on top of him, screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

Goten rubbed his eyes. "I'm awake now Bulla," he said, "You don't have to keep screaming."

Bulla looked down, just now realizing that he was awake.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, and quickly got off of him and sat on the floor next to his bed.

_Boy, he sure seems better now. He's not crying, and he's not all over my body._

"Goten, are you feeling better?" she asked him.

"I… I really don't know, Bulla." he said, "I still don't know what I'm gonna do," he sighed. "Valese looked so happy earlier. I don't want to bring her down, I just feel the same way towards her anymore."

Bulla had to think for a while before she finally came up with the solution.

"Goten… this may sound twisted and cruel, and mean, but… well, you could always lie to her."

"What do you mean, Bulla?" he asked her.

"Uh, well you could be with two girls at once. You wouldn't have to tell Valese about it."

Goten was shocked. He had never even considered that possibility. He had never thought that he would be the cheating type, but Valese wasn't very bright, so she would never figure it out. Of course he would have to break it off eventually, but it was good enough for now. Yes, Goten really didn't want to cheat on Valese, but what else could he do? He was too nice of a person to break up with her, but he would much rather date Bulla.

"Bulla, as much as I don't want to admit this, I think that might work."

Bulla smiled. "I'm so smart," she said smugly. It was apparent she was trying to brighten the mood.

Goten had to laugh at that. She was so full of herself.

"If you say so," he replied.

"You won't be saying that after I sick daddy on you."

Goten's smile faded.

"Are you going to tell him?" Goten was scared. He didn't want to face the wrath of Vegeta.

Bulla really didn't know what she was going to do about her family. Trunks would be mad if he found out, and it would kind of be awkward telling him… Goten was his best friend. Vegeta would be mad 1) Because she was his little angel, and 2) Because Goten was 'Kakarot's Second Brat'.

"Mom might understand," Bulla whispered softly.

"Yeah, but what about your dad?

"No."

Bulla honestly felt like she was about ready to cry. She never kept secrets from her father.

_What if he found out? How would he ever be able to forgive me?_

"Bulla, PLEASE don't start crying,"

Bulla tried holding it in, she really did. She just couldn't help it. The floodgates opened, and she started bawling.

Now it was Bulla's turn to be comforted. Goten picked her up onto his lap and let her cry.

* * *

A/N: Happy Easter! This is my present to you! Please repay me by reviewing!


	4. Long Ago, Before I Cracked

**Okay, I know it takes me forever to update this story, it's just that I'm more interested in one of my other stories, and I haven't really had much time to think about this one. Special thanks to dbzfan8 for reminding me about this one! Who would think that writing three stories at once could be so time consuming!**

**By the way, I don't normally swear, but I figured it was rated T so I could :)**

**Well, I best stop rambling and get on with this story. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**P.S. If any of my fans here also like Ouran High School Host Club, you should read my crossover! I think it's really good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT/KAI, unfortunately :( **

* * *

_**8:00PM.**_

Bulla and Goten were both awakened by the sound of pounding and screaming, coming form outside of Goten's bedroom door.

"GOTEN! GOTEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE? GET OUT HERE BEFORE I KNOCK YOUR DOOR IN!" His mother screamed.

Goten was terrified. His mother was a very scary person, and when she wanted something, she had to have it. Goten was the favorite, that was true. That didn't change much, though.

"Bulla, go hide in the closet," Goten whispered, before yelling out to his mother, "Just a sec, mom!"

"YOU BETTER HURRY YOUR LITTLE ASS UP, GOTEN! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

That last comment scared Goten tremendously. It was apparent that it was the wrong time of the month to mess with her. Goten hoped that she didn't know that Bulla was here.

Bulla had sneaked into the closet and was now wondering what she was supposed to do now. She didn't have to figure it out herself, though, because Goten opened the closet door open a crack and whispered to her, "You can leave out the window as soon as I go out to see what mom wants, okay?"

Bulla nodded her head yes.

Goten opened up the door and walked out into the living room, to see his mother standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed, and her foot tapping on the floor impatiently.

Goten scratched his head nervously, "Uhh… What did you want, mom?" he asked her, trying to figure out what he did wrong, and hoping that she didn't know about his situation with Bulla.

Goten could see his mother's eye starting twitching, and he knew that he was in serious trouble. He backed away a few steps, not exactly wanting to get smacked in the head. His mother got closer to him as a result, and poked him in the chest. Goten was terrified of his mother when she became like this, though I think anyone would be.

"I'm gonna have another grandchild, and _you didn't even bother to tell me about it_? Why? This is important information, Goten! How could you keep something like this from me?"

Goten shrank back.

"I was really gonna tell you last night," he lied. "I just couldn't because I was really tired, and fell asleep quickly."

Chi-Chi was completely unfazed by this response.

"When you have a little child to take care of, it won't matter if you are tired. You need to mature. What were you doing last night? Obviously nothing productive. You shouldn't have been exhausted. A child is a big deal, and life isn't a game! Sometimes I with you weren't so much like your father!"

Chi-Chi backed away from him, but it was apparent that she was still upset.

"You do not keep things like that from your mother," she told him. "Understand?"

_Trust me, Goten understood._

"Yes, mother, I understand. I understand perfectly,"

"You better," she responded. "By the way, Valese called this morning. She was wondering why you come over last night."

Chi-Chi walked out of the living room, and back into the kitchen.

_Uh-oh. I forgot all about that._

"I better get going then," Goten yelled back to his mother, before flying out the door in the direction of Valese's house.

Bulla was home. She was sitting in her room thinking about yesterday. So much had happened! Bulla was having issues believing that Goten actually did have feelings for her, or that he would cheat on Valese, _just for her. _

Of course, Bulla wasn't very thrilled about this. She trusted Goten, though. Bulla was pretty sure he wasn't faking yesterday when he started crying. It was obvious that Goten didn't really want a relationship with Valese. If he really was faking then, well, Bulla wanted acting lessons from him.

Bulla was excited. She wanted to see her new boyfriend again. She hoped he would come over. Her daddy would never suspect a thing, because he would just assume he was here to see Trunks.

Bulla really worried about her father, and her brother. Bulla loved her father and didn't want him to get upset when he found out. Bulla also worried that it would ruin Trunks and Goten's friendship. She hoped Trunks didn't get mad. Bulla wished that everything could be easier for her, but when has anything ever been easy for ANYONE in this family, or Goten's? Gah! Why did Goten have to be so old?

Bulla decided that it would be best to ask her mother for advice. She hoped her mother didn't get angry when she found out, but she was understanding sometimes, right?

Bulla slowly walked out of her room, shutting her door behind her. She walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where Bulma Briefs was cooking lunch for her husband. He threw fits when she didn't have it done by 11:30. Bulma loved her husband, but he was such a royal pain in the ass sometimes. Vegeta ate a lot. Sometimes Bulla felt sorry for her mother, but then again, it was her fault, she married him.

Bulla coughed, getting her mother's attention.

Bulma looked over her shoulder to see who had made the noise.

"Hi Bulla," she said. "Are you gonna want lunch, too?"

"Uhm… No."

Pause.

"I need advice."

Her mother turned around and gave her a stern look. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Bulla was caught off guard by that question. "NO!" she said, "It's boy trouble, though."

Bulma continued cooking as she talked to her daughter. "Well," she said, "I'm glad about that. I'm too young to be a grandmother."

Bulla felt like mentioning the fact that she had a son who was in his thirties, but she didn't, just to be nice.

Bulla looked around nervously. "Dad's not inside, is he?"

Bulma smiled. "Nope," she said, "He's in the gravity room still."

"That's good," Bulla says. "I don't really want him to hear this." Bulla took a deep breath.

"Mom, you might find this a bit shocking… But, I'm sort of in a relationship with Goten."

Her mother turned around, and looked into her eyes.

"He's only a year younger than you brother, you know," she told her, "And isn't he already dating Valese right now?"

Bulla sat down in a kitchen chair.

"Yeah, that's sort of the problem. Goten would have broken up with him yesterday, if she hadn't told him that she's pregnant," Bulla sighed. "Now he doesn't trust her enough to carry his child all alone, and doesn't want anything bad happening to it.

"By the sounds of it, you've gotten yourself into a tight situation," her mother concluded.

"I really don't know what to do! Should I tell Daddy?"

Bulma gave Bulla a "Seriously?" look, and sighed.

"Yes, of course. It would be wrong to keep something like that from your father. What if he found out from somebody else?"

Bulla had a feeling that that wouldn't work out so well.

"I should probably tell Trunks too, right?"

"You and Goten should both tell him together. I have a feeling he won't be to happy, but if you guys are serious I guess he'll have to deal."

Bulla stood up.

"I guess it won't hurt if I tell him now. I'm real scared, and don't know how he'll react, but I gotta do it eventually," she said as she walked out of the kitchen, down the stairs, and out the front door.

* * *

**Yeah! I bet you want to know what happens next, right? Well I guess you'll have to wait a little while! XD**

**Well I guess I don't have anything else to say, except that I might be doing some editing sometime soon.**

**Hope you guys like :)**

**Bye!**


End file.
